I'll Protect El Jardin
by Meli-Mexi14
Summary: He took her from her happiness hoping to rid of his loneliness. But was she really in happiness from the start? Can they understand? Please Review!


**Yay!My new Fanfic!:):)Please enjoy! (And review!)****) *Disclaimer (To all my other F.F Stories too): I don't own anything and you know the rest!:):)***

******Ch.1 The Unintentional Kidnapping~**

_He was destined to be alone until he met and kidnapped her..._******  
**

It was everything when Arthur first saw her. It was a nice, breezy winter evening as Arthur;as usual was taking his late stroll. _Hmm? Which way was I going? Where am I right now?_ He stumbled into two identical roads, both looking safe enough to take. Arthur was puzzled, the blond did not know which one to take, it was slowly ruining his day. _Which one should I take.,_he thought, _Right! No, left! Ughh, I'll just take my chances going into the right path..._He slowly stepped into the right path, before he knew it, he was deep in it. The path was filled with bushes and trees, all of them decorated with brightly vivid and bright-colored flowers. Despite the beautiful trail, it wasn't anything familiar to his usual path.._ Damn! I'm lost, I should be smart and just tur-_

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted by a light from a nearby building. He heard chatting, and despite him wanting to head back, hopefully being able to not get lost, he followed the sounds and light. _Maybe they can help me find my way home..._Arthur had to go in and out of bushes and paths, getting his black suit dirty.

After a long struggle, Arthur managed to find the area he was looking for. It was a small house, decorated with plants and a nearby garden, filled with flowers and edible plants as well. Wind chimes filled the passing breeze with bell-like sounds and twinkles. Little lamps lit up the outdoor part of the home, it too was a small, but growing garden. "I-its so beautiful," Arthur mumbled to himself, removing the leaves from his already messy hair. He was hiding by a nearby staircase railing, the only place where it was completely dark. He observed the garden, pondering where the chattering came from. He patiently waited, hoping to find whoever was there showed themselves.

After minutes of waiting, a young girl walked into the center of the garden. Despite the weather, she was wearing a red summer dress,which was decorated with a bow and a s strand of ruffles. She also had bumpy-like brown hair and caramel eyes an wore brown boots. Arthur was stunned to see the girl._ S-she's cute, just adorable! How can someone like her, not be seen before...?_

The young girl took a quick look at the railing, Arthur was hiding in, and walked towards it. He quickly hid behind it, hoping he hadn't caught her attention. As the footsteps grew louder, he shut his eyes, and slowly opened them, revealing that the girl was standing in front of him, oddly enough, with an innocent smile on her face. Arthur blushed as he saw her up close, not to mention that her hand was grabbing his.

"Hola," She said with a smile on her face. "You must be big brother's friend, Arthur Kirkland, right?"

"U-uhmm hello miss...M-may I know who you are?And also who your brother is too?"

The young woman smiled at him more, answering the question obediently. "I'm Mia Rosaria! I'm Antonio Carriedo's little sister! Now..." Mia suddenly pulled out a broom, lifting it, about to bash it on Arthur's head. "What are you doing here?"

"Please calm down Mia! No need for violence!" Said Arthur frantically, " I was taking an evening stroll, and I got lost..."he said a bit flustered.

Arthur smiled a bit as thought to himself:_ She's so precious, she's my only remedy to my loneliness, I can always say that she's a value and will help out my __problems, I know she's happy already, but I cant help it...I have a feeling, that I can possibly love her..._

Arthur's emotions were from lively and frantic, to quiet; his emerald green eyes grew dull, and stepped towards Mia. He soon yanked the broom out of her hands and grabbed one of her hands tightly.

"W-whats happening?", Mia said, annoyed and stunned, "Dont tell ,me..." She tugged on her arm, hoping Arthur would loose grip and she can escape or better, fight back. But it was futile, Arthur was already running off with her, pulling her arm with all his might, walking and soon running off from the house.

Mia thought, _Am I finally going to be protected?_ Arthur mumbled to himself, "I'm going to protect you..."

**Yay! I finished Chapter one! **** I'll update soon! Please review!**

** See you all later!**

**-Melirosi14**


End file.
